


sink down deeply

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [7]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "there are only so many times you can tell a guy you'd much rather eat dirt than sit on their face before it gets tiring."[ basic space; minseo/dongwook ]





	sink down deeply

There was only really one reason why Minseo agreed to come to parties full of girls she could barely stand. And that was to find guys who realised too late that the only girl worth talking to at such parties was herself, and by the time they'd come to terms with it, she'd found someone more worthy. Tonight was a little less busy for her liking though. She'd been approached by a number of guys who were all too this or too that for her liking. So she'd settled on the nicest looking one who was sat alone in the kitchen. "You the caterer?"

 

.

 

All he wanted was a few moments of peace and quiet, some time to himself. And maybe that's a little too much to ask for at a party of any kind, but Dongwook was an optimist when he was desperate. The night had started off well enough, but was derailed by a hanger-on that he managed to shake off after twenty grueling minutes of a one sided conversation dongwook didn't give a shit about. His latest hiding spot - the kitchen - maybe wasn't the best place to set up camp, but it was good enough. At least until someone stumbled upon him. There goes his peace of mind, flinging itself out the window. "Who's asking?"

 

.

 

"Me." She says, and it's matter of fact as she walks around the kitchen counter, picking up the odd snack that was left out by her sad excuse of a host friend. "If you  _ are _ then I'd like to let you know that you've done a shit job." She throws a stale chip back into the bowl, pulling a face as she swallows the one in her mouth. "Though if you're in here I'm guessing you think this party is as much of a dive as I do."

 

.

 

"And if you're only coming in here now, you've managed to tough it out longer than I have. You can do that for a little bit longer, I'm sure." It's a very poorly veiled request for her to leave him be, even though he has very shaky ground to stand on. It's not as though he's been in the kitchen for much longer than ten minutes before she strolled in. But sharing a hiding space is never a good idea, especially when the person he's sharing with is likely to attract more loud bees considering how pretty she is.

 

.

 

"Hardly." She pulls a face at him. "There are only so many times you can tell a guy you'd much rather eat dirt than sit on their face before it gets tiring." She draws out, taking a seat on one of the stools set around the counter island. "You've had a break, surely you're tough enough to return to the lions den..." she taps the counter. "Didn't catch your name."

 

.

 

Dongwook scoffs at the idea of him going back out there. It would be smarter of him to simply leave, but he does happen to have his obligations. Primarily making sure the person that dragged him here doesn't fall off the face of the planet again. It's true that he doesn't care  _ too _ much, and he may have lost the guy to his next bed fling already, but Dongwook keeps that excuse to stay close to his chest. He might need it if she decides to stick around and  _ he _ decides to do the same. "Dongwook, better than eating dirty and not at all interested in going back out there." He turns to her and holds out his hand for her to take.

 

.

 

She smiles at him as he says his name, and then some. Minseo doesn't take his hand straight away, instead she looks at it and then back at him, half wondering if he's the type she could have a little fun with. But the thought leaves her once she decides against it. "Minseo." She shakes his hand after she gives him her name. "Also not at all interested in going back out there. So if you were expecting quiet time, you're not getting it here."

 

.

 

He moves to rest both his arms on the countertop, folded and close to the edge. "I figured. You seem like the stubborn type." Dongwook's not sure why he's decided to play along with this - maybe because it's less of a time waster in the long run, and probably won't cause him as much of a headache to let Minseo hang around when they both aren't at each other's throats.

 

.

 

"There's probably worse people out there to share your hide out with." She points out, distracting herself with trying to find something worth eating. "You got my type that fast? Someone's observant." She settles on a crisp that doesn't seem as stale as the rest and pops it in her mouth, instantly regretting the decision as she sits back and pulls a face. "How about we go somewhere with better food?"

 

.

 

It isn't the worst idea, he had to admit, and his stomach agrees with that idea quite a bit. But his excuse and reason for sticking around rings a bell to remind Dongwook why he's still here and not happy and alone at home; he can't let himself immediately jump at the opportunity. He has to at least  _ pretend _ he cares about staying here longer. "Better food? I can't vouch for your taste yet, it might barely be a step above what's here."

 

.

 

"Anything is better than stale crisps and this music,  _ Dongwook _ ." She smirks but doesn't press. He's cute, she's noticed. And she's glad that she found him on her venture to get away from clingy guys with bad chat up lines. She slides off her stool and makes her way to the fridge, opening it to see if there's anything else worth eating. "Nothing but leftover pizza and vegetables."

 

.

 

"I hear one of those is good for you," he mentions as he stands up from the stool he'd been sitting on, giving his arms a momentarily stretch as he rolls his neck around once. "And it was you that said  _ anything _ was better than stale crisps. I think you've found your solution."

 

.

 

She closes the fridge door and rests her back against it, rolling her eyes at him. "Don't get smart with me." She says, finally looking him up and down now he's stood. She bites her lip as her gaze returns to his face. "They're the kind that require cooking. In other words, patience I simply do not have."

 

.

 

He raises an eyebrow as he finishes his brief stretches, having caught the tail end of what he can only assume was a trip her eyes took to make some kind of examination of him. It might be a bit egotistical of him to assume why that trip took place, but he can only think of one reason for it. There's no reason for her to be checking to see if he looked like a psycho  _ after _ making an offer to eat away from here, after all. "Oh? But you do have the patience required to leave, find another place to eat, and wait for the food to be prepared?"

 

.

 

"Yes." She says simply as she shrugs. "The difference is that there'll only be me and you and no scavengers who think it would be okay to steal food  _ ive _ cooked. Nobody steals things off your plate at diners." She points out, arms moving to fold across her chest. "Unless you actually have a reason to stay here. Like a  _ girlfriend _ ?"

 

.

 

There wouldn't be a point to arguing that actually yes, there are people who might steal food off your plate  _ anywhere, _ as it's not really got anything to do with they grabbing something to eat together. He isn't one of those people, after all. But Dongwook still crosses off that particular point in his head. "A girlfriend isn't exactly a binding contract, but no, I don't."

 

.

 

"No but she might have something to say about you hanging around with  _ me. _ " she points out but doesn't go any further with it. "So why  _ are _ you still here, if the party is that bad?" She moves from the fridge to lean against the kitchen counter. "My excuse is that the host is my best friend and leaving without a valid reason would be very rude of me."

 

.

 

Again, Dongwook would very much like to say something about that comment. About how hanging around someone isn't necessarily a crime, and someone getting so easily worked up about him spending time with an attractive person might be worth ditching. But he bites his tongue on that matter; clearly her ego doesn't need the boost, and he'd be proving her partially right if he said it anyway. "Babysitting. Though I've been doing a shit job of that for maybe the last half hour, so no reason, I guess.

 

.

 

"Who are you babysitting?" She's curious now, wondering if the person has either hit on her or one of her friends. She knows her old school friends were here and st least three of them had got lucky already. "Or sorry, who should you be babysitting?"

 

.

 

"A friend," is his only answer to her question. Dongwook could have put effort into not being as vague, it wouldn't be that hard to do. But her sudden interest seems like the best reason not to in his mind, which likes the idea of withholding the information she wants a little more than Dongwook would care to admit.

 

.

 

"A friend." She echoes, and raises a brow as she watches him. Her attention tale onto the kitchen counter, and she busies her hands with one of the empty bowls. "Meant to be stopping your said friend from making bad decisions?" She asks. "Because the only things going on through that door are bad decisions."

 

.

 

From where he's standing, hands now hidden in his pockets, he has to say that she moves a  _ lot. _ Not that Dongwook minds - it gives him something to busy his eyes with. There's nothing particularly special about the kitchen aside from how it isn't exactly spotless. "Mm. Kind of in the babysitter job description, isn't it?"

 

.

 

"I thought babysitters bored kids to sleep." She hums, looking at him with a small smile on her face. "And with that in mind, your friend is probably already sleeping. Whether it's with someone or not, I think you're freed of your duties." Mainly because she really wants to find good food, and not look like a loner. It helps, she realises, that dongwook is as cute as he is.

 

.

 

He doesn't verbally agree to what she's said, figuring that the fact he's started moving towards the door is enough of an answer. And if it isn't, he's still leaving one way or another. Dongwook keeps his steps short and slow to make sure he doesn't somehow leave her behind when he starts speaking. "So, stubborn and impatient, that's you?"

 

.

 

She watches him as he moves from his spot, presuming that this is his motion to leave. Whether he had her company in mind is something she doesn't care about, considering she's already decided he's getting it anyway. "And you're observant." She points out once she's in a step beside him.

 

.

 

Dongwook shrugs, not in any mind to flat out deny what was obviously the truth. "Considering that's the compliment of the two options, let's go with that." He quickens his pace so he's no longer walking at the speed of a snail, looking away from her for a moment as he takes his first step out of the kitchen.

 

.

 

She raises a brow as she follows him, staying next to him as they make their way out of the kitchen. She hopes that at least being with dongwook will discourage anyone else from attempting to talk to her. "There's a fast food place just up to road we can go." She says quietly a they make their way towards the door.

 

.

 

Dongwook acknowledges her suggestion for their next destination with little more than a slight nod and a low humming sound, more focused on making it out than anything. Other than someone narrowly avoiding knocking into him, Dongwook gets to the front door without incident and wordlessly opens the door for the girl tagging along with him.

 

.

 

She dips her head in a gesture of thanks as he opens the door, stepping outside into the night and folding her arms across her chest. She turns to look at him once outside, a small smile on her lips. "Easiest escape I've ever had from one of her parties."

 

.

 

The door slams behind then when Dongwook's walked out and let go of it; he barely winces at the sound. It serves more as a welcome reminder that that's finally over and done with. "Walking around with a guard dog probably helps."

 

.

 

"I'm not that scary, am I?" She pouts but it lasts for a second before she's making a beeline for the front gate, pulling it open and stepping onto the sidewalk. "And now were completely free! Let's go get some good food."

 

.

 

Dongwook gives a small smile, tickled by her response. He pretends she's who he was referring to for a moment and shrugs as his answer. Dongwook comfortably trails behind her as she walks ahead, even though it's not by much. "Lead the way."

 

.

 

She likes his smile, it makes her feel like she's achieved something. "Have you been to many of her parties?" She asks as she continues to walk, her steps slow so that she doesn't lose him. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you. And I'd remember you."

 

.

 

"I've been told my face is very distinct." Despite feeling pretty sure he knows what exactly she means by that statement, Dongwook wouldn't mind hearing it said aloud. So he does a bit of blatant fishing for it.

 

.

 

"Quite." She hums, folding her arms behind her back as she continues to walk. "I'd have made a move on you long ago if I'd seen you." She muses, and it's more matter of fact than anything else. "Yours is the kind of face that would look good between my legs." She turns to smile at him, and then picks up her pace to walk on.

 

.

 

"A shame it wasn't sooner, then." In the darkness corner of his mind, a space long forgotten when so much of him has now focused on the girl in front of him, Dongwook wonders if putting down all his cards so quickly is a smart idea. "Instead I get dinner."

 

.

 

She stops at his words, turning to face him properly and waiting for him to catch up. There's a soft laughs as she slowly steps into his personal space. "Dinner first." She points out. "And then whatever you want." She leans closer, as though she's about to kiss him, but then pulls away to continue walking. "I'm hungry. And despite how hot you are, a girl's gotta eat."

 

.

 

He chuckles to himself, looking off to his left as he gave a moment to digest what  _ didn't _ just happen. It's dawning on him that this is a particular brand of hot water he hasn't dipped his toes into - stubborn, impatient, and teasing. What a handful of a combination. "Does hunger strip you of your manners, too?" he asks as his gaze returns to her back, not a trace of seriousness to his tone.

 

.

 

"Yes." She says as she continues to walk, arms crossing behind her back again as she picks up her pace slightly, knowing the food place isn't too far away. "Are you complaining?" She asks, stopping again to wait for him to catch up. "That's what I'm hoping you have in common with food."

 

.

 

"I can't complain. That would be hypocritical of me." With a few long strides, Dongwook is at her side for the rest time since they began their little walk. He isn't too familiar with the area, and has been trying to capture bits of it to his memory should he ever return. But he figures he can do that another time, on his way home perhaps, when she isn't around to distract him.

 

.

 

"Good." She pauses as she smiles at him, and then turns again to continue walking. There's only s few more minutes of walking before they arrive, and she turns back to him. "Hurry. We're here." Is all she says before making her way towards the door of the small diner.

 

.

 

Dongwook continues to follow herself without much complaint, but makes it a point to walk in  _ with _ her once they get to the door. For now it's nothing but his hands; they hold onto her upper arms and keep her close as he uses his shoulder to push the door open before guiding them inside.

 

.

 

She isn't expecting the sudden contact but she isn't against it either, stepping inside the diner as he keeps his hands on her arms. "Scared I'll run off?" She laughs softly, breaking away from his arms but taking one of his hands as she does. "Don't worry." She's teasing, as she pulls him towards one of the free booths.

 

.

 

Dongwook allows her to pick their seating without any complaints, not that there was anything to complain about. There wasn't much better than a pretty girl at a private table after a long and tedious night. "Run off and  _ away _ from me? That'll be the day I see pigs fly."

 

.

 

"You have a point. But it would be more accurate if you said from  _ you  _ and food." She winked at him,  little more comfortable now she was seated in a place with better atmosphere. "I could eat everything." She sighs, but eventually picks something and looks across at him. "I'm going to go for the burger and nachos."

 

.

 

Despite himself, Dongwook's nose scrunches for a moment at the order. Out of surprise, maybe? He isn't sure, but the expression is wiped away soon enough, replaced as he gave a short huff of laughter and nodded once. "Sounds delicious."

 

.

 

She smiles at him, st the nose scrunch, just generally in his direction. "Mhm." She closes the menu and places it back on the stand, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in one hand as she looks at him. "We can share."

 

.

 

Partially trying to mimic Minseo, Dongwook leans forward and places his arms on top of the table, folded on top of each other. "I was planning to, but I appreciate you giving my thievery the green light."

 

.

 

"Hmm." She offers a roll of her eyes, shifting so she's only leaning on one hand, the other falling on top of the table to brush against his arm. "Even the burger." She points out, realising that at this moment she probably won't be able to finish it all. She uses her free hand to flag a waitress, relaying her order to them and watching them walk away.

 

.

 

"Even the burger," Dongwook repeats before Minseo calls a waitress to their table. He keeps himself busy during the whole process by keeping an eye on the hand that was on his arm, fingers tapping out a random beat against the table, and continues even after the waitress has left.

 

.

 

Her gaze falls back onto dongwook once the waitress has left, her hand tracing down his arm and writing her name on the back of his hand. "So you never answered my question earlier." She points out, repeating the trace of her name, looking at him again. "Was that the first of her parties you've been to?"

 

.

 

"Probably?" It isn't very often that Dongwook goes to parties knowing who the host was, and when he does, that usually means he has an excuse to leave earlier. "I don't keep track. I can't say I go to these often without reason, usually a grown baby that needs sittings."

 

.

 

"Oh." She moves on to trace his own name against his skin. "It is really a shame it's taken us so long to meet." She hums, drawing her hand away from his and resting her chin in both her hands again. "Must be such a bore, tell me you at least give yourself time to have fun, like tonight?"

 

.

 

"Oh yes, of course. There's the yacht club, the rounds of golf on Tuesdays..." His eyes sweep over the rest of the floor as his short list trails off, and his expression is fixed somewhere between deadpan and curious when his gaze falls on her again. "Do you normally ask these questions before you 'have fun', like tonight?"

 

.

 

She snorts, rolling her eyes at his answer. She'd like to believe him, like to think about how much more attractive that might make him. It lasts for a second before she realises she hates the sea, and golf. "Normally they don't agree to eat with me." She admits. "So no."

 

.

 

Dongwook snorts and ducks his head as he does, unable to separate himself from his inner sliver of immaturity quickly enough. He simply hums when he lifts his head, not trusting his next words not to follow the same patterns currently weaving themselves into the corners of his mind.

 

.

 

She raises her brow at him as he snorts, the look on his face making her too curious. "What?" There's a smile on her lips as she watches him. "Please share."

 

.

 

"There's nothing to share that you don't already know about oral, Minseo." He concedes with a sigh directed at himself, running a tired hand over one side of his face. "You've mentioned it in passing, what, at least four times already?"

 

.

 

"Oh." She laughs, sitting back in her seat. "I said they don't like to eat  _ with _ me." Is all she points out before she's interrupted by the waitress who places the food down on the table. Minseo thanks her and she leaves. "Also, I'm a sucker for head." She says matter of factly as she begins to cut her burger in half.

 

.

 

He's having a bit of a hard time figuring out if he's stumbled upon a great wordsmith or a girl accidentally falling into jokes Dongwook happens to find amusing. Maybe it's the late hour, or maybe it's just him. Maybe a combination of all of these possibilities is the closest to the right answer. "As a self-proclaimed aficionado, I'm sure you realize  _ with _ is clumsy, but doable. That's the point." Well, more like that's what got to him. Dongwook watches her cut the burger, cursing his sense of humour.

 

.

 

"Oh?" She raises a brow at him, putting her knife down and turning the plate so he can take his half of the burger. "Maybe you could show me." She hums, picking hers up and biting into it, taking at least half of it before putting it down and chewing. She lost all sense of eating ladylike years ago. Once she's swallowed her mouthful she licks at her lips. "I feel like you could teach me some things."

 

.

 

He has his hands on his half of the burger and is in the process of picking it up when he makes the mistake of looking at Minseo. Quickly Dongwook's realizing that there's always  _ something _ with her, and it's usually the unexpected. All he can do is stare for a while as she eats, blinking when it dawns on him that maybe he can stop looking now that she's done chewing. "...I doubt that."

 

.

 

She'd be lying is she said she wasn't pleased with the look on his face, lifting one of the napkins to wipe at the corners of her mouth before she settles on popping a few fries into it. "Hmm. We'll see." She considers it for a moment, and then decides she'll make that judgement later.

 

.

 

"We will." With that, Dongwook lifts his half of the burger closer to his mouth, taking a bite considerably smaller than her own. He frowns when the image of the friend he went to the party with pops into mind, Dongwook knowing full well that the guy would have tried to one up her eating strategy. Probably would have choked to death in the process. Dongwook smiles to himself at that part of his mental image, using the side of his hand to wipe at his mouth before going in for his second bite.

 

.

 

She doesn't respond with anything except a small smile, and it's only small in an attempt to hide her excitement of the promise of the night. The fact her company looks the way he does is quite possibly a bonus. She takes another bite of her burger, leaving only one more mouthful which she finishes after she's swallowed her second mouthful. She wipes her hands on one of the napkins while her tongue licks her lips for any leftover sauce. When she's satisfied that she's free of her burger mouth she puts her napkin back on the table. "It's good, huh?"

 

.

 

Dongwook would be flattered by her display if he didn't get the feeling that eating so quickly and in such abundance was just a way of life for her. He watches her finish the half of the burger with intrigue, eating his at what was comparatively a snail's pace. He's maybe a little over halfway done when she's finished. "Are you asking me for the sake of pleasantries, or did you forget to taste any of your food during all that?"

 

.

 

She laughs, resting her chin in her hands again. "Pleasantries. I found it quite delicious actually." Minseo points out, pulling the nachos closer to her and then deciding on settling it between them. She takes one of the corner nachos, thought the cheese, and pops it into her mouth. "At least when I make out with you we'll have the same breath."

 

.

 

Dongwook has to be careful about not choking on the food in his mouth when he laughs at her words.  He brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he works through having to chew around his amusement. "You've made something I've been looking forward to sound mildly gross," he says once his mouth is empty. "Congratulations."

 

.

 

She grins at him, "aw. You're looking forward to it?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "I'm taking that as a great achievement though. You're cute when you're grossed out." She takes another nacho into her mouth, still smiling at him as she eats it.

 

.

 

He hums, and it sounds both like a dismissive wave of his hand and him thanking her for what he guesses he should be taking as a compliment. He finishes the rest of the burger without comment, simply wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

.

 

She keeps her attention on him while he continues to eat, and she just picks at the nachos. "Do you do this often?" She asks quietly, abandoning the food to sit back on her seat. "Or am I lucky?"

 

.

 

"You were the one that asked me for this," Dongwook pointed out, feeling as though that was a perfectly valid answer to her question. He doesn't see why it wouldn't be. Unless... "Unless 'this' is me saying yes to girls like you."

 

.

 

"I did." She agrees, playing with the fabric of her dress as his words wash over her. She cocks her head to the side. "Girls like me?" She asks, more curious now than before.

 

.

 

"Would labeling you enthusiastic be correct?" He doesn't wait for her to answer that before he carries on, nodding at the empty plate where their shared burger once sat. "You seem like the type, if that's anything to go by."

 

.

 

"Hungry." She says with a shrug, but leans back against her hands on the table again, smiling at him. "Though I  _ am _ enthusiastic.  So that's correct. Do you like that?"

 

.

 

With a shrug to mirror hers, Dongwook folds his arms over the table again, more than comfortable to be sharing this information with her. "I do. It's typically harder to tell to when someone is, though." It's a subtle jab, but one he doesn't mean anything by. Not anything bad, at least.

 

.

 

"I like to get in there before anyone else takes what I want." There's a smile on her face as she says it. "If you like it now, I can't wait until we have some privacy."

 

.

 

A smirk finds its way onto his lips, accompanied by a light chuckle. "If the rest of the evening's anything to go back, I'm surprised you've made it this far without suggesting I take you somewhere close by with a burger in your hand."

 

.

 

"I can't eat a burger if you're already in my mouth." She rolls her eyes, flagging the waitress down as if what's she's said is as casual as 'the sky is blue'. She orders a glass of water, and looks at dongwook in case he wants something.

 

.

 

By the one the waitress gets back to their table, Dongwook's still trying to shake out the laugh he's hiding behind one hand. Goddamnit, he thinks, thoroughly entertained. He waves his free hand up to signal that he'd like a glass of water as well, sitting back as he calms down.

 

.

 

Minseo puts the order of water to two and watches as she walks away again, turning her attention back to dongwook once she's left. "Are you alright?" She laughs, putting some nachos in her mouth after speaking.

 

.

 

There's a good chance that his sanity levels have dipped a fair amount over the duration of their conversation and that he will never be the same man that he was before, but other than that, "never better."

 

.

 

"Good." She laughs, leaning across the table after a second. "My apartment is about three blocks away, if you wanna rush off once we've had water." She asks quietly.

 

.

 

"I can't help but wonder if you didn't have leftovers you could have gobbled down at home instead," not that he's complaining, the burger  _ was _ good, but time was of the essence and if there was some way they could have been slightly more efficient about their hookup, well, he wouldn't be opposed to that.

 

.

 

"Do I look like a girl who has leftovers?" She raises a brow at him. She doesn't have any, but she wishes in this instance maybe she had. It would have meant she could get  _ on _ him faster. "We can skip the water though, I have  _ that _ at home."

 

.

 

Dongwook tilts his head to one side, the look he gives her his only answer to her question - no, no she does not, and that is a very fair point. "You've ordered already. You can't let the poor woman walk up and down only for you to abandon her for sex halfway through."

 

.

 

"Can't I?" She asks, resting her hands on her chin. "I've left for less." She sighs, but stays seated, eyes watching for the waitress who soon emerges with a tray and two glasses of water. She sets them on the table, and minseo quickly asks for the bill before she's gone. Minseo takes a sip of her water, looking at dongwook over the rim.

 

.

 

Dongwook follows suit, an almost playful smirk on his lips as he takes a sip while glancing over at her as well. "You don't have to be shy about it, you know. You can down that if you must, I can't judge you at this point."

 

.

 

"Oh thank god." She laughs, picking her water and drinking it down. She sets the empty glass on the table just in time for the bill to be left by the waitress. Minseo looks at dongwook and sits back, letting out a satisfied exhale. "That was good." She said, picking up her bag and taking out the cash owed for the food and drinks. She places it on top of the bill. "Whenever you're ready, Dongwook."

 

.

 

He gave a rueful look to his glass of water before having just one more sip of it; he stands up after placing the water back down on the table. "I suppose I owe you?" His eyes motion towards the bill sitting between the two of them.

 

.

 

Minseo stands, looking down at the bill between them. She raises a brow and shakes her head. "I'm the one who dragged you here. It's fine." She smiles as she moves to stand in front of him. "Unless you want to give me a taster," she muses, tapping her lips with her finger.

 

.

 

He quickly dips his head to try and get her finger before it leaves her lips, biting at it lightly once he's caught it between his teeth. "I don't like the feeling of owing people," are his first words once he's let his finger hostage go, easily transferring his lips from her hand to chastely meet hers.

 

.

 

She smiles at him, eyes following her own finger, becoming a little dazed as she watches him. "Hm?" She doesn't have time to dwell on it as his lips meet hers finally, and she lifts her hand to rest on the back of his neck. She pulls away when she's satisfied with the kiss, grinning. "Very nice. Shall we?"

 

.

 

He gives her a curt nod as his back straightens up. Tucking his hands back into his pockets, the only adjustment Dongwook makes to the gesture is barely holding one of his arms away from his side, offering it to her if she wishes to take it.

 

.

 

She takes his arm after a moment of deliberation, gently tugging him towards the door. "So, you seem to have me figured out, but I'm still pretty sure you're a mystery man. I get broody, moody vibes from you." She laughs once they're outside.

 

.

 

He rolls his eyes, mostly because the term just  _ sounds _ ridiculous. "Broody, moody?" He repeats, looking down at her from the corner of his eye before staring ahead of them. "Sounds like an ice cream flavor. Or one of those quirky names they give to lipstick colors instead of actual colors."

 

.

 

"Yeah. Like you don't give much away. You just sit there in a corner, looking like someone stole your cookies." She looks up at him, laughing at his words. "I think it could be a lipstick colour, actually." She humours him. "If not you could market it."

 

.

 

"I've lived a happy, cookie-less life without cosmetics." Well, mostly. But he doesn't think the absentminded and unintentional sharing of such products between 'friends' counted in this case. "It would be dangerous to start getting involved now."

 

.

 

"Your life has clearly not had the same glimmer that lipstick brings to it." She rolls her eyes, mainly at herself for such a sentiment. "Not directly, anyway." She taps her own lips again before licking them. "You missed out on it with me because a burger happened."

 

.

 

"You really should have put more forethought into this entire excursion, Minseo. This is a terrible showing." His lifts his hand out of his other pocket to trace just underneath her lips, feigning disappointment at the loss. "First the massive food detour and now this."

 

.

 

"I should have." She huffs a laugh, only slightly distracted by both him saying her name and then the trace of his fingers under her lips. It's then that she decides another moment can't be wasted by simply having a steady stroll, and she tugs him gently in the direction they need to go.

 

.

 

When Dongwook catches on to the change of pace, he slides her hand off his arm and untucked his hands from his pocket. Without entwining their fingers, he takes Minseo's hand into his own and stays close as she leads them to her apartment, satisfied that there'd be less of a chance for minor collisions should her pace pick up any further.

 

.

 

It doesn't take them very long to get to her apartment. She checks he's still next to her a few times, despite clearly knowing from the hand she's holding firmly in her own. Once they reach her building, she tugs her hand away and buzzes them both in, holding the door open for him with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> after some soft wall chus, he's going to tell her to sit on his face and give him a blowjob like he promised.


End file.
